Fallen Darkness
by Nightmare Skittles
Summary: The Cullen's are happy with there perfect lives ,but when a Fallen demon falls into there laps will they finally now why vampires exist?


A crossover with my Characters and X Twilight , sounds lame , but the twilight character finally discover why there on earth Morning Star X Twilight

Even after being happily married ,with a beautiful wife , and now a father to a perfect daughter , I still think of my existence on this planet many times , like my Adoptive father I still wonder how we came to be on this planet, but nobody ever has the answers…so I guess we keep are heads down and focus on more important things…

KPOV

My earliest memories of life were from a dark room , waiting for my father to come get me like he always had…but he never did…Till I met a stranger looking for something…

Pain….There isn't another word for it,it was getting worse with the rising sun , with the heat blistering down on my fresh wounds my skin stared turning a sickly black around the cuts , using the last of my strength I pulled my self using my good arm across the meadow towards a shaded area from the wicked sun after a couple of try's I gave up and just laid there in the middle of the meadow , How could've I lost that easily? How could I let those people die as I lost myself in battle. In my heart I wanted to rescued, but I knew I didn't deserve to be rescued , one good thing was that nobody wanted to rescue an ugly monster...

NPOV

'Thump Thump Thump' I covered my ears harder with the pillow trying to drown out the sound coming from my parents room I didn't like the suspicious nosies that always came from the room, For some reason it sickened me. Unable to take it anymore I pulled my yellow slicker on over my striped dress and poka-dot stockings . I always wore something over my clothes that didn't match . If Aunt Alice ever saw me in these clothes she would get me more fancy clothes. I perfered these though I didn't see what was wrong with it. Running out of the house I noted that it was a clear day outside but it was freezing so I kept my slicker on. Following the path towards the house as I was walking a sudden smell drifted on the harsh breeze . I smiled and kept walking as if I hadn't noticed sure enough a small snap of a twig followed , I whipped my head around and saw nothing still smiling I went to the nearest tree and started climbing , remembering when my parents were worried that I would be fragile for a half-vampire but after 2 years since birth I proved them wrong , moving up the tree at the speed of an athlete I hide on the highest branch covered with thicket and waited.

Sure enough it was Jacob trying to scare me he crept close to the ground scanning the bushes for me, I grinned ear to ear and positioned my self to jump , when he came to my tree I pushed off and crashed on to him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I pointed at his blush of embarrassment " You should have seen the look on your face Jake!" we were walking back now Jake's hands were shoved into his pockets as he sulked that I had caught him off guard.

"Whatever Nessie" he said sourly at me , I ignored his attitude and hugged him as we walked ,but as we neared the house I heard the strange thumping coming from the inside Jake froze in tracks his face slightly embarrassed "Hey Nessie do you want to go hunting?" his tone was higher I knew he didn't want to be here anymore than I did. So we took off into the forest to catch some Deer or better a bear. We were lucky today a bear came are way and Jake got a fight I watched from were I had killed my prey already sucked drie I was enjoying the show until something caught my eye.

I stood memorized as I stared at the Dark wolf that stood in the tree's, leaving my deer I followed it leaving Jake behind to. But he didn't notice that I had left the area. The wolf kept a slow pace strange for such a violent creature it hadn't attacked her either it kept glancing behind to make sure it was following. The Wolf was the darkest black fur she had ever seen even darker than Sam's , its eyes were misty as if it was blind , but not once did it run into anything. Suddenly the wolf was gone , it had dodged into a opening in the forest and had vanished and then I smelled it.

The smell made her want to gag it stunk almost like dead dear that had been left out to long dead except it was worse, slowly walking into the opening of the trees.

The smell was coming from a girl a teenage girl lying in a puddle of red and black liquid. I stood horrified at the sight of her , the blood didn't bother me but the energy did every part of my brain was screaming 'RUN' , I even started to turn until I saw her face . It was was staring at me weakly the gaze was harsh yet forgiving the girl new I was going to leave her and she didn't beg for me to save her. I walked over towards her , her eyes widened slightly as if surprised

"W'who are you?" I stuttered, I shocked I never stuttered not even when I see dead things I have never been that scared in my entire life

She said nothing just stared at me with strange eyes , one of them was the color of the wolfs eyes gray and misty like a blind person this eye didn't focus on her as much as the other one.

The Second eye made tears fall down her cheeks in sadness and fear the eye was a bright orange and it glowed almost The wind blew and her hair moved and so did the girl's and what I saw made me run.


End file.
